TRUE LOVE
by matsuri0w0
Summary: Esta es una típica historia de un joven adolescente, llamado gaara, enamorado de una chica que no le corresponde su amor. El lucha por ganarse su cariño y amor, pero lo peor es que la chica no le hace caso y tiene novio, el cual odia a gaara por ser muy amigo de matsuri. Pasan meses y ellos se vuelven novios, al fin consiguió lo que quería, pasan más los años, van a la universidad,


Esta es una historia que me salió del alma *u* "con todo lo que paso entre nosotros :3 "

-INTROduccION-

**Esta es una típica historia de un joven adolescente, llamado gaara, enamorado de una chica que no le corresponde su amor.**

**El lucha por ganarse su cariño y amor, pero lo peor es que la chica no le hace caso y tiene novio, el cual odia a gaara por ser muy amigo de matsuri.**

**Pasan meses y ellos se vuelven novios, al fin consiguió lo que quería, pasan más los años, van a la universidad, se casan y viven felices en compañía de su hijo mako y su hija asami.**

**gaara sufre una hemorragia interna, por un intento de asesinato hacia sus hijos y esposa, se salva a duras penas gracias a los médicos. Demandan y arrestan a ittetsu y lo meten a la cárcel por intento de asesinato y por violar propiedad privada.**

**ittetsu es un posesivo jaja xD**

-historia -

**El amor verdadero**

La historia comienza desde que yo, un joven de 16 años, con amigos, maestros y escuela nueva, trato de ganarme el corazón de la chica que me trae loco, de la muchacha que estoy hablando, es diferente a las demás, lo que más me atrajo de ella fue su dulzura al hablar, su cariño al sonreír, eso me volvía más que loco, DIOS!, Era una chica hermosa, de verdad hermosa!, más que su atractivo físico, amaba su forma de ser, sus sentimientos puros y sinceros, era la chica ''perfecta'' para mí, ella se llamaba matsuri, era la más inteligente, dulce, amistosa, cariñosa del mundo.

Un día decidí hablarle, hacerme su amigo, como todos hacen nuevos amigos, estuve muy pensativo el día anterior, pensaba en cómo le hablaría, como le diría hola, que diría después de presentarme, todo! No dormí esa noche por lo mismo, estuve como si fuera una exposición importante, al día siguiente llegue nervioso, temblando porque me le presentaría, mi mejor amigo naruto, según él, me dio consejos de cómo hablarle por primera vez a una chica linda, pero aun así, no pude decirle ni un hola, Sí soy tímido muy tímido, pero eso no me detendría para hablarle a la chica que robo mi corazón.

En clases sentía que ella me observaba indirectamente a cada segundo, ya que volteaba a ver a su amiga, de reojo, me puse más que nervioso, mi pulso empezó a acelerase, no podía más, me sonroje y volteé a verlo, ella se voltio repentinamente, yo nomas me quede embobado viendo la belleza que tenía enfrente de mis ojos, me quede hipnotizado hasta que mi amigo me chasqueo los dedos y volví en sí.

Nunca olvidare su mirada tan hechizante, horas después mis amigos y yo nos pusimos a platicar sobre cualquier cosa que pasara por nuestras mentes, en eso entro matsuri con sus amigas, cambie de estado al instante, me puse nervioso, rojo y tartamudeaba mucho y mis amigos lo que hicieron fue echarme carrilla. Salí todo nervioso del salón y fui a tomar aire y agarrar un poco de valor, entre firme y decidido a presentarme con ella, camine sin tambalear y le dije: hola, me llamo gaara, mucho gusto-, ella se me quedo viendo sin hablar, me puse nervioso, ella me sonrió y me dijo- el gusto es mío, me llamo matsuri, pero puedes decirme matsu- le regrese la sonrisa y así empezamos nuestra linda amistad.

Al día siguiente ya podía hablarle más, ya éramos amigos, así pasaron los días, éramos inseparables, como hermanos.

Un día me dije así mismo: ya somos amigos, pero yo quiero ser algo mas- se lo mencione a naruto, ya que el sabía mucho sobre este tema, me dijo:-así no se dice Güey! Tienes que llegar acá todo romántico, hacer una cena, convivir, llévala al cine, o yo que sé, pero al final de todo dile lo que sientes por ella y dale un beso, con eso, cae redondita, Te lo aseguro!- yo solo asentí con un poco de inseguridad, la invite al cine, en la noche yo fui a recogerla, cuando llegue vi alejándose un carro negro y matsuri le despedía con la mano extendida, me quede pensando en quien sería ese, su amigo?, su hermano?, un primo, un tío y lo pensé lo peor al final; su novio…? Me dije no, no puede ser posible, nunca me hablo de él, olvide todo eso y nos fuimos al cine. Cuando se terminó la película la lleve a un parque muy concurrido, donde todos los enamorados llevan a su pareja, nos sentamos, platicamos un rato, entonces le confesé mi amor hacia ella, se quedó callada y volteando hacia el piso y me dijo: tengo novio... y yo solo te veo como un amigo, lo siento gaara-. No pude decir nada más, me quede callado, sin aliento, confundido, triste, patético y muy avergonzado. La lleve a su casa, sin dirigirnos ni media palabra en el camino, cuando llegamos le pregunte:- porque no me habías dicho nada antes?-no me respondió, pero se disculpó: siento haberte hecho ilusiones, gaara…- me dio un beso en el cachete y se metió a su casa, tristemente me fui alejando poco a poco de la casa de matsuri.  
>Era viernes por lo que no iba a la preparatoria, en cuanto llegue, no le avise a mi papa que ya había llegado, me fui a mi cuarto y me tire boca abajo a mi cama, me deje llevar y empecé a llorar, me quede dormido.<p>

Las semanas pasaron y ya no le hablaba mucho a nadie, llegaba al salón, me sentaba y ahí me quedaba hasta que terminaran las clases, mis amigos sospecharon que algo había salido mal en la dichosa ''cita'', por lo que no me dejaban en paz. Intente olvidarme de ella, pero fue imposible, trataba y trataba conociendo a chavas, pero no funcionaba.

La fui a buscar a su casa, decidido a pelear por su cariño, me encontré con el…con su novio… fui retrocediendo, cuando una voz dulce grito:- ESPERA! No te vayas!- me di vuelta y camine hacia ella, me presento a su… a su novio.

-odie a ese tipo! Era muy empalagoso, muy posesivo y agresivo con ella y ya verán los celos que me agarraron-.  
>De los celos me fui sin decir nada, al día siguiente matsuri me pregunto el porque me había ido sin decirle nada, no le conteste y la ignore, no sé porque lo hice si yo no soy así, pero creo que fueron los celos.<br>Pasaron los días, las semanas, si nos hablábamos pero lo normal. Un día le dije lo mucho qué la amaba y que pelearía por ella si fuera necesario, me dijo que no podía suceder nada entre nosotros, pero yo como hombre arrogante le insistía e insistía. Un día el prefecto fue al salón a presentarnos al nuevo alumno que se había cambiado de plantel, adivinen quien era, - ya se imaginaran el odio y los celos que tuve de que él se cambiara solo para vigilar a matsuri-. Él se llamaba ittetsu y creo que también me odiaba por ser muy amigo de su novia – y creo que aún me sigue odiando, desde la cárcel, pero me odia-.  
>En hora de clases, observaba a matsuri y a ittetsu juntos, me enojaba, me enfurecía verlo junto a ella, los celos me invadían por completo, esas últimas horas estuve de mal humor con todos los que me hablaban, se terminaron las clases y yo me fui a mi casa ignorando todo lo demás, cuando iba caminando un carro negro se estaciono justo enfrente de mí y el tipo que iba dentro, era ittetsu con su cara de menso, bajando de su auto, amenazándome con que me golpearía si me seguía acercando a matsuri, diciéndome aléjate de ella! Ella es mía y si no te alejas sufrirás mucho y habrás deseado no haberao conocido nunca!- dicho esto se fue en su honda negro, me enoje bastante, gruñía, apretaba los puños y seguí mi camino intentando tranquilizarme, llegue a mi casa furioso, revise mi teléfono y había muchas llamadas perdidas de matsuri, me contente pensando que sería algo bueno y que me alegraría escuchar su voz, pero para colmo no era así, ella me llamaba para saber si estaba bien, si no me había hecho nada ittetsu, etc. Eso me puso más que furioso y todavía recuerdo como le grite-estoy bien! SE CUIDARME SOLO, déjame en paz! Y vete con el inútil de ittetsu!- le colgué y me arroje al piso pensando en lo que había hecho, la ira me había derrotado, fue lo peor que hice en ese momento, arrepentido llame varias veces, pero no me contestaba, perfectamente sabia porque no me respondía.<br>Al día siguiente intente disculparme, no pude por la presencia de ittetsu.

Llego el fin de semana, era viernes por la tardecita, le envié un ramo gigante de flores rojas con blancas y una carta pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole lo muy arrepentido que estaba de faltarle al respeto. Más tarde me llamo diciendo muchas gracias, que estaban muy lindas las flores, etc.  
>La invite a comer, el sábado, como amigos nada más, se hacía más tarde y fui por ella, cenamos y caminamos por un parque, se miraba muy feliz junto a mi lado, nos dejamos llevar por el momento y la bese…<br>-Fue el momento MAS ''especial'' y ''maravilloso'' que me hubiera ocurrido!- me correspondió el beso pero al reaccionar se alejó de mis labios y dijo: esto no puede ser- la interrumpí diciéndole que si se podía y por qué no?- seguido de un beso apasionado.

Ya era tarde y la lleve a su casa, tomados de la mano vimos a un sujeto frente a su puerta, al notar que me soltaba de la mano se dirigió a ella enfurecido, y me pareció oír que le dijo que estaba haciendo a estas horas, ittetsu la empujo furioso, yo por defenderla le grite:- HEY! Que te pasa imbécil?! ELLA NO MERESE SER TRATADA ASI!, hay que tratarla con más respeto!- me intento golpear, pero yo lo esquive y le regrese el puño hacia su rostro, lo empuje hacia el suelo y parándose note que su nariz sangraba, me golpeo en el estómago, sacándome el aire, pero eso no me detuvo para volverlo a golpear más fuerte en su cara, me amenazo y se fue en su auto. matsuri me hizo pasar a su casa, me recostó en el sillón, tomados de la mano me dio un beso y me abrazo. Me quede unas horas en su casa, reposando aquella sacada de aire, y luego me fui cuando me sentí mejor.  
>Amaneció y yo seguía dormido, mi papa me despertó diciendo que alguien "especial" quería verme, me levante saltando de la cama, casi me caigo, me arregle un poco y fui hacia la sala, ahí estaba ella, sentada viendo unas fotos, me miro y me dijo dulcemente:- estas mejor?- yo asentí con la cabeza, sonriéndole y ella a mí, me abrazo seguido de un beso, hicimos la tarea juntos, ya era tarde así que decidí llevarla a su casa, en el camino parecía que alguien nos observaba y yo solo estaba atento por si nos intentaban asaltar o algo así, ittetsu estaba esperándola en la puerta de su casa, así que yo le dije que se fuera, que ella ya no quería verle y que nunca más se acercara, pero amenazante me dijo que las pagaría y ella también por haberlo dejado, enfurecido se fue con una pandilla de cholos. Después de que se fue me quede un rato para asegurar de que no volvería, unas horas platicando, se me fue el tiempo volando y me fui apurado, llegue a mi casa y mi padre me regañó por haber llegado muy tarde, me disculpe y me fui a duchar.<p>

Era lunes por la mañana, me cambie para ir por mi novia e irnos a la prepa juntos, era feliz, me sentía contento, estaba alegre.

-Me encantaba abrazarla, besarla, decirle lo mucho que la amaba, ahora se lo digo todos los días-.  
>Pasaron los años y nos graduamos de la preparatoria y de la universidad, me comprometí con matsuri, terminamos cada quien su carrera profesional y nos casamos.<p>

-La luna de miel fue estupenda! La lleve a pasear por toda california, por así decirse, el hotel en el que nos hospedamos era de lujo, muy lindo y romántico-.

Después de la luna de miel, matsuri me dio una noticia maravillosa y que me sorprendió demasiado,-quedo embarazada! Estaba más que feliz, iba a tener un hijo con la persona más importante y querida de mi vida!-.

Pasaron las maravillosas etapas del embarazo y al fin! Tuve a mi hijo en brazos aquel 16 de enero, acordamos llamarlo mako, nuestro hijo creció muy sano. Ya cumplido los 5 años de mako, un día me fui a trabajar, regrese porque se me había olvidado unos papeles, me encontré con ittetsu apuntándole con un arma a mi esposa embarazada con mi hijo en brazos, me interpuse entre el arma y mi hijo, - lo único que recuerdo fue el sonido de la pistola-. Aturdido caí al suelo, solo miraba borroso a mi esposa diciéndome algo.- me desmaye-. Desperté en el hospital unos 4 días después de todo, mi esposa me conto todo lo ocurrido, que me había desmayado y que tenía una hemorragia interna, pero que ya estaba bien y fuera del peligro, ya que no me acordaba de casi nada, solo de unas cosas, me contó que había demandado a ittetsu por intento de asesinato y que ahorita estaba en la cárcel, después de unos días de rehabilitación me dieron de alta y me fui con mi familia a casa.

-casi muero por salvar a las personas que más quiero, pero lo volvería hacer para salvarlos de nuevo, vale la pena…-.

Fin.


End file.
